Panchito Pistoles
'Panchito Pistoles''' is a trigger-happy Mexican rooster who first appeared in Disney's 1945 feature film The Three Caballeros. He was voiced by Joaquin Garay in the original film and was later voiced by Carlos Alazarqui in House of Mouse. Background Personality Panchito is extremely wild and active. He loves women just like his best friends and always carries two shotguns which has become his trademark. He proves to have some amount of magical ability. Designs Panchito is Mexican rooster with red feathers, and red pants, red feathers, red jacket, yellow belt, red-brown pants, spurs, giant sombrero, white hands or opera gloves. Appearances The Three Caballeros Panchito appeared when Donald open his last present from Mexico with Jose. He burst out with a dazzling entrance and offers sombreros to Donald and Jose. They become the Three Caballeros. After preforming a musical number, Panchito takes his new friends on a tour around the world. After the tour they celebrate Donald's birthday finale with a bull fight and a viewing of fireworks. Comics Panchito appeared in many comic book stories, most notably Don Rosa's The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (minus four) Caballeros. House of Mouse Panchito appeared in the House of Mouse episode "The Three Caballeros", where he is asked to perform as part of the Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. To this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten, such as changing his name and identity to The Duck Formerly Known As Donald. Finally, Mickey calls José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo solve the problem by humiliating Donald and making him popular on stage. In most later episodes, Panchito can be seen in certain crowd shots with Jose. He later appears again with Jose and Donald to perform another song, titled "My name is Panchito", in the episode "Not So Goofy". Disney Parks Panchito appears as an extremely rare meet-and-greet character. Like José he can be found in Tokyo Disneyland often. Panchito is featured at Disney's All-Star Music Resort at Walt Disney World. Panchito can also be found in Hong Kong Disneyland's It's a Small World. Mickey Mouse Revue Panchito joined Donald and José in the former animatronic show as apart of the caballeros. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros Panchito appears in the dark ride along with Donald Duck and José Carioca. In the ride The Three Caballeros plan to perform in a concert for the riders.Panchito and Jose go on a search for Donald who went missing. Donald tours through Mexico and reunites with the Caballeros. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Panchito appears in the newest parade at Disneyland. José and Panchito join Donald as they dance along the parade with female dancers, just how Panchito likes them. Gallery External links Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Birds Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Lovers Category:Bilingual characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Chickens Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:1944 introductions